Eavesdropping
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: Different characters end up eavesdropping on sweet, fluffy Percabeth moments. FLUFF! Mark of Athena spoilers.
1. Promise Ring

Jason's POV

Jason tossed and turned in his bed on the Argo II, unable to fall asleep. Leo had said the mattresses are made from pegasus down (no pegasi were harmed during the making of these mattresses), but he still couldn't fall asleep, thinking of the quest to Rome while they sailed the Atlantic Ocean.

Finally, giving up, Jason swung his legs out from under the blankets and stood up, stretching slightly. He made his way down the hallway and up the stairs, thinking he could use some time alone out on the deck.

Upon hearing voices on the deck, he paused behind the foremast and peeked out to see who was already there, and why they would be there at three in the morning.

"I really missed you, Wise Girl."

Percy was sitting cross-legged against the rail with Annabeth in his lap. He had his arms around her waist while she played with his fingers, relaxed against her boyfriend's chest. Annabeth was wearing a gray t-shirt with a white owl on it, and light blue pajama pants, and she let her blonde curls down, rather than pulling them into a ponytail like she usually did. Percy was wearing in a navy blue shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. His jet-black hair was as messy as ever, like he'd never even tried to comb it.

Jason figured that that position couldn't be too comfortable for Percy, but he looked perfectly content just to be with Annabeth. Jason didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was slightly curious about their relationship, ever since they had been reunited at Camp Jupiter and Annabeth had judo-flipped Percy.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain. I never stopped looking for you."

Percy rested his chin on her shoulder. "I never forgot you. When I woke up, you were the only thing I remembered."

Part of Jason's brain registered how adorably sweet that was. The other part scolded him for sounding like a child of Aphrodite.

Jason could see Annabeth cock an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked, joy evident in her voice.

Percy nodded and tightened his arms around her waist, then lifting her up and placing her on the deck beside him. "I wanted to give you something. I don't think it's really necessary, but I just sort of felt the need to."

Annabeth gasped as Percy pulled out a silver ring with a sea green pearl in the center. Jason guessed Annabeth must be pretty surprised at being given a ring at the age of sixteen. She looked shocked, overjoyed, and a bit scared at the same time.

"Percy... we're only sixteen-"

"Don't worry, Wise Girl," Percy laughed upon seeing her expression. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. I love you, Annabeth. You've been my best friend for years and you were by my side in most of my quests. Besides, I think Annabeth Jackson has a nice ring to it."

Annabeth giggled, her usually stormy gray eyes sparkling silver, and shiny with tears. "Of course, Percy! Gods, I love you so much. I promise if we survive this, I will become Annabeth Jackson one day."

"When we survive. Not if."

"Okay, when we survive, Mr. Optimistic."

Percy chuckled as he slipped the ring on to her finger. After admiring the ring for a second, she gave him a full-out tackle-hug. Percy wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, while she buried hers in the crook of his neck.

"It's beautiful, Percy."

Despite his crankiness at the moment, Jason had to smile. He never knew how much they really meant to one another.

Percy used his fingers to tilt Annabeth's chin up to look at him, and he leaned forward and kissed her, snaking his arms around her waist while her arms wove around his neck.

Jason felt a bit awkward watching this, and debated going back to bed or announcing his presence, but his curiosity won out.

"So you really never forgot me?" Annabeth pulled away, her arms still around his neck. Percy took both of her hands in his, looking into her eyes.

"I don't think I could ever forget the girl that I held up the sky for, who was and still is my mortal point even though I don't have the Curse of Achilles anymore, and gave up immortality for."

Jason sucked in a breath. Percy had held up the sky, took a bath in the Styx, and was offered immortality? And he gave it up, all for Annabeth? Wow, he thought. Their relationship was a lot stronger than he thought.

Jason saw Annabeth grin widely. "I love you, Seaween Brain. I could never stop searching for the boy I took a poisoned knife for, and refused to join the Hunters for."

Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth on to his lap once again. She sighed contentedly and leaned back against his chest. He had one arm around her waist, the other absentmindedly playing with her blonde, curly hair.

Jason quietly crept back down the stairs, not wanting to ruin their night. More than anything, he wanted them all to have a happy ending, even though he knew there would be a slim chance. Maybe once the war was over, if he survived, he would get Piper a promise ring. Now wasn't the right time for them, though. Not while they were this early in their relationship.

But for Percy and Annabeth, upon hearing that they'd been best friends for years, Jason thought that was the perfect thing to do.

Despite everything going on, he felt happy for them.

When he got back to his room, he collapsed on his bunk, feeling happy enough to finally fall asleep, dreaming of the possibility of a future for the seven demigods of the prophecy.


	2. School Plans

**A/N: I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter. Oops ;) Leo, do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: Aw, do I have to?**

**Me: Yes, or I won't take you out for tacos.**

**Leo: Okay, fine! CookieMonsta167 owns nothing. The characters (including me!) belong to Rick Riordan. Now do I get tacos?**

**Me: The disclaimer goes for all chapters of this one-shot collection. And yes, Leo, let's go get tacos right now.**

**Leo: ALRIGHT! FLAME ON!**

**SPOILER ALERT. Do not read this unless you have read the Mark of Athena!**

**This oneshot takes place after the Giant War, and Percy and Annabeth have escaped Tartarus.**

* * *

Piper's POV

Piper sighed. Archery class had been fun, even though it wasn't really her thing. It would've been better if Annabeth were there, but she hadn't seen Annabeth since breakfast that morning. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Percy either. She couldn't blame them for wanting to spend time together. Those two had been practically joined at the hip since their escape from Tartarus a few weeks ago. Nobody ever questioned where they were going anymore; they physically needed each other. Annabeth even slept in Cabin Three now. Piper had asked her about it once, and she had said it was because of the nightmares.

Now that the war with Gaea was over, everyone was just relaxing and enjoying the rest of the summer. Piper was no exception.

Piper made her way down to the beach, looking forward to feeling the soft, warm sand in her toes. She stepped into the sand, but almost immediately ran back and hid behind a tree. There were two figures sitting on the beach, one with his arm around the other, and the other leaning on his chest.

_Percy and Annabeth_, she thought. _That's where they've been_. She debated on wether to keep watching them, or run back to the Aphrodite Cabin. In the end she decided that running would be too noisy, and would disturb them. Besides, she was slightly curious.

"How are we going to cope with this?" She heard Percy ask.

Annabeth looked confused. _Wow, that's a first,_ Piper thought. "Cope with what?" She finally asked.

Percy sighed and pulled Annabeth closer. "The school year," he said, "You'll be at a boarding school, and I'll be at Goode. Boarding schools are really strict; we won't get to see each other as much."

Piper thought Percy sounded a little clingy, but apparently Annabeth didn't think so. "I know, Percy," she began, "I won't be able to deal with the nightmares. They're always about... about losing you. But I talked to your mom, and she said I could live with you guys, and my dad is helping me transfer to Goode High." Annabeth finished, a large grin on her face.

Percy smiled, a grin large enough to match Annabeth's. "That's awesome,

Wise Girl!"

Percy stood up and spun Annabeth around, both of them laughing. Piper smiled to herself. The whole transfering schools thing might be a bit overkill for some couples, she thought, but after going through hell together (literally), it wasn't overkill at all for Annabeth and Percy.

Piper decided to sneak away while Percy and Annabeth were occupied with each other, and made her way back to the cabins.

Seeing Percy and Annabeth had made her miss Jason. He had returned to Camp Jupiter for a while, to take care of some Praetor business. He had promised Piper he would visit, and that once she was done with her training at Camp Half-Blood, she could come live at Camp Jupiter with him. Piper smiled to herself.

She glanced down at the promise ring on her finger, a simple gold band with a white pearl in the center, and knew that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me anyway! Oh, and by the way, this is one of my first fanfics, so tell me if you see sny grammar errors or spelling errors. Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	3. Blue Cookies

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews already! I know, wow. Three chapters in one day. I've just had a burst of inspiration, I guess. This was inspired by the drawing ****_Hair Twirling _****by Burdge Bug. You should check out her Tumblr; she's truly amazing. **

**Leo: CookieMonsta167 owns nothing! The characters belong to Riordan, and Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney!**

**Me: Wow, Leo! I didn't even have to ask this time! Extra tacos for you!**

**Leo: OH YEAH! More tacos for the Supreme Commander of the Argo II!**

**Me: Okay, sure. Let's go, Repair Boy.**

**This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus. Tell me if I made any grammatical and/or spelling errors. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

* * *

Blue cookies had always been Percy's favorite, even to this day. Sally had been making them more often, now that Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, had been living with them. She had transferred to Goode High School to be closer to Percy. Any other mother would've not approved of this arrangement, especially the fact that Annabeth and Percy now slept in the same bed, but Sally knew what they had been through together. Besides, she would rather them sleep together than have to wake up at some ungodly hour in the morning to try and calm down her hysterical teenage son.

Glancing out the kitchen window, she saw said teens on the couch, the movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest playing. Percy was stretched out along the couch, Annabeth soundly asleep on top of him, their legs tangled together. Percy alternated between watching the movie and watching his girlfriend while he twirled a lock of Annabeth curly blonde hair around his finger. Sally brought her hand up to cover the large smile on her face. Without looking away, Sally murmured, "Paul, come look at this,"

Paul Blofis looked up from his book, a questioning look on his face. Finally deciding to get up, Paul made his way over to her, following her line of sight out the kitchen window. When he saw Percy and Annabeth, he grinned, seeing his stepson and his stepson's girlfriend lying on the couch together.

"Isn't it adorable?" Sally gushed to her husband. Percy chose that moment to kiss Annabeth's forehead, murmuring to himself. Sally had to strain to hear what her son was saying. "I love you, Wise Girl."

Paul thought Sally was going to explode and gush some more, for she adored Annabeth and Percy's relationship, but instead she grabbed a tray of freshly made blue chocolate chip cookies, and pushed the kitchen door over, making her way over the couch and setting down the tray on the coffee table. Percy's sea green eyes lit up at the sight of his mother's cookies, but he pressed his index finger against his lips, signaling for her to be quiet, and pointing to Annabeth.

"Annie, wake up." Percy whispered in her ear. Annabeth stirred, yawning. "Don't… don't call me that." She said sleepily as Percy chuckled. Sally laughed quietly and retreated back to the kitchen, still watching as Annabeth sat up, reaching for a cookie and taking a bite, and giggling as she saw her son stuffing his face with cookies.

* * *

**Review maybe? I don't know, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Designing Olympus

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. This one-shot takes place after the second Titan War, and Annabeth is working on her designs on Olympus.**

**Leo: I get to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh, so now that you get tacos, you suddenly want to do it? **

**Leo: Tacos. Are. Awesome.**

**Me: Then no more tacos for you. You must be a lot more hyper than normal to actually ****_want_**** to do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Yeah, I agree.**

**Me and Leo: Where did you come from?**

**Nico: Shadow-Travel, baby!**

**Me: ...**

**Leo: CookieMonsta167 owns NOTHING. All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Aphrodite walked around the garden of the gods on Mt. Olympus, bored out of her mind. All her favorite demigod couples were out on dates or training at Camp Half-Blood. Her daughter, Silena, and Charles Beckendorf were both dead, so she couldn't watch them. The loss of her daughter brought on a fresh wave of sadness. _I will not ruin my make-up,_ she thought._ I will not cry. At least they're in Elysium together._ Grover and Juniper weren't doing anything together at the moment, seeing as Grover had 'Lord of the Wild' business to take care of. Chris and Clarisse truthfully weren't that entertaining, and Travis Stoll wasn't going to get the guts to ask out Katie Gardener anytime soon. That only left one couple she would want to watch.

Strangely enough, she had no idea of the whereabouts of her favorite couple. That is, until she heard voices coming from one of the small offices near the throne room. Being the goddess of love, she could sense that it was her all-time favorite couple (besides Helen and Paris, now_ that_ was a great story), and she couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop on them.

"-and Apollo and Ares both want about a million statues of themselves, and I have no idea where to put them, Percy! Mount Olympus is crowded already with temples to Athena, Artemis _and_ Aphrodite, and statues of Zeus and Hera. Not to mention I need more temples and statues for all the other gods-"

Aphrodite heard Annabeth get cut off, and peered in through the open window to see Annabeth sitting in an office chair pulled up to a desk, wearing just a Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts, along with her bead necklace. Percy was wearing a matching shirt and some jeans, also with his camp necklace. One side of the desk was covered in sketches, blueprints and pencils. Percy Jackson was sitting on the other side of the desk, with his fingers under Annabeth's chin, and his other hand on her upper back. Aphrodite now could see that Percy was the one who had cut her off, by pressing his lips to hers. Aphrodite had to resist the urge to squeal.

Pulling away, Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes. "Calm down, Wise Girl. You're going to be fine. You're the best architect there is. Why else would Athena pick you to remodel Olympus?"

Kissing her, looking into her eyes _and_ providing support? Aphrodite cooed to herself. Percy really _was_ romantic when it came to Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed. "For once, you're right, Seaweed Brain." Aphrodite heard Percy chuckle. "For once? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked jokingly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and got up, walking to the other side of the room and gathering some more blueprints. "It means your brain is full of kelp."

Aphrodite giggled at their arguing. _It's so cute!_ She thought to herself, watching as Percy stole Annabeth's office chair. Turning around, Annabeth scowled, seeing that Percy was no longer sitting on the desk. Percy opened his arms, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, but walked back over and sat on his lap anyway, while Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her draw out more designs for a statue of Apollo. Occasionally, Percy would lift his head up and kiss her cheek, while Annabeth smiled. One time, Annabeth glanced back and kissed Percy full on the mouth.

This time, Aphrodite couldn't help herself; she squealed so loudly, Percy and Annabeth pulled away, and glanced at the open window, startled. Before they could see her, the goddess of love disappeared in a flash of pink light, reappearing seconds later in the throne room.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "Aphrodite?" he asked.

Annabeth sighed and leaned back into his chest. "Who else?"

* * *

**Who should eavesdrop on Percabeth next? What do you guys think? Hit that review button, mah peeps!**


	5. The Hunters Come to Camp

**A/N: Wow, this one-shot started out centered on the Hunters of Artemis. Don't worry, Thalia eavesdrops on Percabeth near the end. Warning, this has one cuss word in it. I don't think you guys will mind, though. I think it's quite funny.**

**This takes place after the Heroes of Olympus. Doesn't really contain any spoilers, though!**

**Percy: Well of course it doesn't!**

**Me: Shut up. It wasn't ****_that_**** obvious, Kelp Face.**

**Percy: Yes it was.**

**Me: That's only because you're in the story, Seaweed-for-brains. How would anyone else know?**

**Percy: ...Touché.**

**Leo: Nice comeback, Perce.**

**Percy: Shut it, Flame Boy.**

**Me: Somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Sarah: Does she look like Rick Riordan to you?**

**Me: Oh yeah! This is my best friend, Sarah! She says hi! Everyone, say hi to Sarah!**

**The Seven and Nico: Hey Sarah!**

**All my reviewers, say hi to Sarah, too! She came up with the general idea for this one-shot :3**

* * *

Thalia's POV

We ran along the stream, hot on the trail of a monster. From the leads we had so far, it was a Chimera. Intense growling came from the woods, and I notched a silver arrow on my bow, while the other girls did the same. We released them at the same time, silencing the Chimera. I put my hand up, signaling them to stay there, while I nimbly ran into the trees to investigate. Fortunately, I found a pile of monster dust that was already returning to Tartarus. I went back to the rest of the Hunters, nodding to tell them the Chimera had been defeated.

A horn blared in the distance. I turned in the direction of the noise, and motioned for the Hunters to follow me. The Hunters of Artemis are a bunch of immortal teenage girls in silver jackets and black hiking boots that accompany the goddess Artemis on her hunts. I'm the lieutenant to Artemis, which is a big honor. We had just heard Artemis's hunting horn, which means she's summoning us. The Hunters and I leapt across small chasms and ran through mountain ranges, occasionally stopping to rest in caves.

In about seven hours, we had reached the lobby of the Empire State Building. The lobby was pretty big, but nothing compared to Mount Olympus. I strode up to the man at the desk, leaning on the counter. "Six-hundredth floor, please."

The lobby guy looked up from his newspaper, annoyed. "There is no such thing as a six-hundredth floor, kid." He said, going back to his newspaper. I rolled my eyes and snatched his newspaper away, throwing it behind me. One of my Hunters caught it and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The man glared at me. "Give me back my newspaper, kid. Don't make me call the cops."

I huffed. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant to Artemis. The goddess herself summoned us." I finished, hoping my title would take effect. It usually always does. Men are generally afraid of disobeying Artemis, seeing as she already hates men. She would turn them into jackalopes if they got on her nerves.

The man raised his eyebrows, a gleam in his eye I recognized as fear. "Okay kid. Make sure no mortals are in the elevator." He said as he tossed me a key. I nodded in his direction, and the girl who had his newspaper threw it back to him. He caught it without another word.

We all ran into the elevator and I stuck the key in the keyhole. After listening to some pretty horrible music, the elevator doors opened.

I had been to Olympus many times, mostly on the orders of Artemis, but it still managed to take my breath away. My best friend, Annabeth Chase, redesigned Olympus after it was damaged in the Titan War last year. It looked amazing; new temples and statues gleamed in the moonlight. I was pleased, as a new temple to Artemis was built in the place of the one destroyed last year. This one looked even better. I loved how Annabeth had decided to use gilded marble columns. Whoa, I thought. Annabeth's comments about architecture are rubbing off on me.

The Hunters and I climbed up the steps to the throne room. Artemis, in the form of a beautiful auburn-haired twelve year old girl, was sitting on her throne, talking to Hestia. She glanced at us as we walked in and smiled. I padded up to her throne and knelt, and the rest of the Hunters followed my example. "Rise, my Huntresses." Artemis commanded. Hestia smiled warmly at us, and we smiled back.

We all rose. " Why have you summoned us, My Lady?" I asked, and Artemis just smiled. "Thalia, may I have a word in private?" All the other Hunters looked confused, murmuring to themselves as Artemis hopped out of her throne and shrank into normal human size. I nodded, "Of course, My Lady." And I followed her right outside the throne room. I waited a second for her to talk. "I need you to take the Hunters to Camp Half-Blood, just for the night. They will sleep in my cabin. I need to hunt this monster alone."

I tried to protest that the Hunters at camp would probably not be a good idea, seeing as we didn't get along that well with the male campers, but she was persistent, and I can't disobey a goddess, much less my patron goddess. I finally agreed, and she led me back inside, where she grew and sat back on her throne. I beckoned the Huntresses back outside.

"What did she say?" Phoebe asked as we walked back towards the elevator. I sighed. "She wants us to spend the night at Camp Half-Blood." I said, waiting for the protests that always came with those orders. They did not disappoint.

"But the male campers-"

"And capture the flag-"

"But Artemis-"

"-can't hunt alone-"

"Enough!" I silenced them. "We can't ignore orders from Artemis, so we'll have to spend the night at camp. No arguments. Any questions?" Everyone went silent. Phoebe gingerly took a step forward. "What monster is she hunting, Thalia?" she asked, zipping up her silver jacket. I shook my head. "I have no idea, Phoebe. She wouldn't tell me. She assured me it would only take her one night." The other Hunters looked ready to protest, but I put my hand up, and walked into the elevator, pressing the down button. The other girls followed without question.

I wasn't psyched about bringing the Hunters to camp, but on the bright side, it's August eighteenth, so I could wish Percy happy birthday while I was there.

Five disastrous basketball games against the Apollo kids and one game of capture the flag later (the Hunters won, again), I decided to sneak out of the Artemis cabin and take a walk. As I passed the dining pavilion, I noticed a bunch of campers hiding out in the bushes near the pavilion, apparently listening to whatever was going on in there. "What's going on?" I asked quietly as I approached.

"Shh! We're spying on Percy and Annabeth," Connor Stoll whispered, "and we hope we can throw them into the canoe lake like last year when they got together."

I snickered. This could be fun. I decided to stay with the rest of the campers that were there, which pretty much consisted of everyone except the rest of the Hunters. I knelt behind a column and peeked around, looking at the Poseidon table. I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting side by side, like the campers told me they did last year on Percy's birthday.

"Happy Anniversary, Seaweed Brain," I heard Annabeth say. Thankfully, their backs were to us, so they couldn't see us, even though it was plenty dark outside. Percy turned to look at Annabeth, smiling. "Same to you, Wise Girl."

Over next to my column, I heard cursing in ancient Greek, and I saw Travis and Connor trying to put out a bush that Leo had set on fire.

Annabeth laughed and slid her arms around Percy's neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and smirked. "Are we repeating what happened last year, Ms. Chase?" Annabeth's stormy gray eyes sparkled, and she rested her forehead against Percy's. "I don't see why not."

Percy smiled and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. I snickered and stepped out of my hiding place. They only pulled away, looking startled, when I said, "Having fun?"

Both of them looked equally confused for once. Usually it was only Percy who looked this confused. I laughed at their expressions. "Thalia?"

The rest of the eavesdropping campers flooded in behind me, some carrying torches to provide light. Leo just set himself on fire and tried not to touch anything flammable. I'm surprised Percy and Annabeth didn't notice the bush he set on fire a few minutes ago.

"The canoe lake… again!" Connor Stoll yelled and a cheer went up from the group of spying campers. We all lifted Percy and Annabeth on our shoulders and marched down to the canoe lake. We threw them in, and they fell into the water, still holding hands. I assumed that Percy made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake, but apparently the rest of the campers forgot that he could to that.

"Where are they?" Leo, Connor, and Travis all asked, looking confused when Percy and Annabeth didn't come up after five minutes. I laughed. "Percy's the son of Poseidon, remember?"

Everyone looked at each other, apparently remembering last year.

"Shit."

* * *

**...Well that sucked. Review, please? I could also use new ideas for who could eavesdrop on Percabeth next! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	6. Shadow Travel Mishap

**A/N: Heyo, peeps! What? ****_Another_**** chapter already? Burst of inspiration, and the fact that I chose to stay up all night. Probably not the best idea, but hey, it's summer. I do what the fuck I want.**

**Leo: Darn right. Hey, should I be worried about a horde of angry fangirls?**

**Me: Why do you ask?**

**Leo: They're fangirls... and I'm dating you...**

**Me: *Sighing* for the last time, Leo, they can get over it.**

**Nico: Trust me, Leo, I know how you feel. I had to shadow travel away from angry fangirls for days, Sarah and I taking a few accidental trips to China when we started dating.**

**Me: That's right, fangirls! Leo and Nico are ta-ken! Go to my bio for details on that. Somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: Why in Hades would I be dating Rick Riordan? She's not Rick, she's a fourteen year old girl. I'm pretty sure Riordan is not a fourteen year old girl. **

**Me: Thank you, Leo. **

* * *

Nico's POV

My head ached as I tumbled on to a hard surface. I groaned, standing up, and immediately felt weak. _Must be that stupid side-effect of shadow traveling,_ I thought. I was used to the exhaustion by now. Shadow traveling had required a lot of practice, and a few accidental trips to China. I grinned as I remembered the first time I had accidentally ended up in China. I had tumbled on to the ground, melting from the shadows of a tree, in the middle of a bunch of surprised looking people celebrating the Chinese New Year. Good times.

Glancing around, I figured out that I was on some fire escape in New York, right next to an apartment building. How did I figure that out? It's hard to miss all the cars going by, lights flashing and horns blaring. New York was always like this, no matter what time of day it was. I groaned, thinking, _how the hell did I_ _shadow travel here?_ I meant to shadow travel to Sarah's house (she's my girlfriend; long story). **(Sorry, I couldn't resist, Nico and Sarah are just too adorable). **I was about to turn back into the shadows when I heard a familiar voice on the fire escape below me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I peered through the mesh of the floor of the fire escape, making sure I wasn't imagining things.

Nope. Somehow I had managed to shadow travel to the fire escape just above Percy Jackson's. I nearly groaned in frustration until I remembered that he didn't know I was there.

"Yeah. Something like that." I heard Annabeth's voice. This didn't surprise me; everyone knew Annabeth was staying at Percy's place. I couldn't blame them, after Tartarus...

I shook my head and listened to their conversation, slightly curious (hey, just because I'm the son of Hades doesn't mean that I don't have emotions).

Annabeth was sitting close to the rail, her knees pulled up to her chest. I heard Percy sigh, then saw him sit next to her. She snuggled into his chest while he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her on to his lap. "You didn't even try to fall asleep, did you?"

Annabeth turned to face him. "You know me so well, Seaweed Brain." Percy smirked and kissed her hair while Annabeth relaxed back into his chest. "I guess I just couldn't, with the nightmares, and..." She trailed off.

My eyebrows furrowed in sympathy. I had been to Tartarus as well, but I wasn't there as along as they were. I knew their nightmares would get pretty intense. Intense enough that Annabeth had moved into Cabin Three back at camp. No one questioned it. Chiron had said that Percy and Annabeth were suffering from emotional trauma, but said that it would pass... eventually.

Percy twirled a piece of Annabeth's hair around his index finger. I realized that it was the gray streak she had gotten from holding thr weight of the sky; now it had become more prominent, a symbol of the traumatic stress she had been through. And Percy had a matching gray streak in his jet-black hair, that had also become more prominent with his time in Tartarus.

"Annabeth, you have to sleep. You can't just stay awake forever."

"Try me."

I looked out at all the bustling people on the streets and cars flashing by, rich adult mortals glancing up at me and scowling, like they couldn't believe a teenager had the nerve to climb on to a fire escape and ruin their vision of a perfect New York apartment complex. I just went ahead and scowled back, giving them death glares as they passed (which really wasn't that hard, mind you).

Do these people really live without fear and trauma everyday? Without having to fight for their lives and have the weight of the world on their shoulders? Twice? I shook my head, wondering how two completely different worlds could be so close, yet so far. I know about the Mist, trust me. I'm not stupid. It just- still mystifies me, in a way.

Upon hearing Percy's voice again, I turned my attention to the demigods below me.

"How about you sleep in my bed tonight? My mom won't care, and screw what Athena thinks."

Annabeth just smiled at her boyfriend, smacking him on the chest lightly. "Sure, Seaweed Brain. We already have that arrangement at camp anyway."

Percy grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled slightly before answering. "I love you too, Percy."

Without warning, Percy stood up, taking Annabeth with him and holding her bridal-style. "What are you doing, you Seaweed Brai-"

"Let's go, then!" Percy shouted, carrying Annabeth back inside his apartment window and locking it from the inside.

I chuckled slightly. Percy and Annabeth are the two strongest demigods I know. They're going to be perfectly fine, as long as they've got each other.

I turned in the shadows, thinking, _Sarah's place,_ and disappeared. She would kill me if I was late. The next moment I was tumbling on to the ground somewhere else. Looking up, I saw the Sydney Opera House gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

...well fuck.

* * *

**Review! So anyways... Yeah, I actually never went to sleep last night. I figured, eh, why not? So I pulled an all-nighter! Fun stuff! (Not really, I was actually bored out of my mind the entire night.**

**Leo: You could've called me, babe.**

**Me: But you worked Bunker Nine all day, Leo. You needed rest.**

**Leo: But we could've taken Blackjack to get tacos!**

**Percy: You could've taken who?**

**Leo: Uhm... Porkpie?**

**Percy: Good answer.**


	7. Loving Him Was Red

**A/N: Heyyy peeps! Been a while on this story, I know. Sorry about the wait. **

**Anyways, I was sick today, so I had to stay home from dance camp (I love dance camp), and I got extremely bored, so I decided to write some.**

**This one-shot is from the POV of a mortal. Idk, I was listening to "Red" by Taylor Swift, and the first thing I thought of was: PERCABETH! Soooo... This one-shot was born!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the song "Red". Rick Riordan owns PJO, and Taylor Swift owns "Red".**

**Percy: OH MY GODS! I love Taylor Swift!**

**Leo: No way! Me too! **

**Nico: Omgds yesss! Have you guys seen Pitch Perfect?**

**Percy: Definitely!**

**Leo: OH MY GODS YES!**

**Annabeth: ...**

**Sarah: ...**

**Me: Aca-awkward...**

**R&R!**

* * *

Julie's POV

I sighed, digging through racks of colorful tank tops. I pulled out a light blue one, the color of the sky. It's a pretty color; I slung it over my arm, deciding to try it on in the dressing room later.

I stopped by a rack of belts, and saw a girl and a guy, both about my age, looking at one of the only belts with hooks. The girl had blonde, curly hair, and the guy had messy black hair that stuck up in all directions. I was wondering what a guy was doing in the girls section, until I noticed him and the blonde girl holding hands.

"Do you think this belt will hold my dagger? I'm tired of strapping it to my arm." I heard the girl say.

The guy stuck his finger in one of the belt's loops. "Yeah, you can attach the sheath I gave you to it."

I was confused. Dagger? Why would a teenager have a dagger? Then again, this is New York. I supposed that it was a form of self defense.

I just decided to let it go, and look around some more. I had to be home by ten anyway, and it was already nine-twenty.

I walked around the Junior's section, listening to the songs that played softly on the speakers. I was passing a shelf full of shorts, when the song "Red" by Taylor Swift came on.

I hummed along, pulling a couple of different pairs of shorts off the shelves. When it got to the chorus, I started to sing along, instead of humming.

_"Losing him was blue like I've never known, missing him was dark gray all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met... but loving him was red..."_

I heard slight sniffles as I finished singing the chorus. I turned and saw the blonde girl, who was still at the belts, reach up and wipe a tear from her cheek. I realized she had been listening to the speakers.

The guy turned to her, exposing the most gorgeous sea green pair of eyes I've ever seen. "Hey, Wise Girl," he said. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped another tear from her cheek.

"It's just... this song," she started. "It reminds me of when you went missing." She looked at her shoes, startling gray eyes brimming with tears. The guy lifted her chin.

"You know I'd never leave you intentionally. I'm back now, and I'll never leave you again." He murmured to her, before pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away and grabbed both her hands in his.

I was watching from over the shelf of shorts now. I put a hand over my heart, smiling sadly. These two obviously had been through a lot.

The blonde girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she smiled slightly. "I know, Percy. I'm just afraid Hera will pluck you up again and send you across the country."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Wasn't Hera the name of the queen of the Greek gods? I'm not that great at Greek mythology, but I'm pretty sure Hera's a goddess, which made me wonder who exactly these teenagers were.

The chorus played on the speakers again, and I saw the guy- Percy- listening to the words carefully.

_"Losing him was blue like I've never known, missing him was dark gray all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met... but loving him was red..."_

Percy grabbed the girl's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "C'mon, Annabeth. Let's check out and maybe we can order pizza later." He said, snatching that belt off the rack, the one they were looking at earlier.

The girl, Annabeth, sniffled, but grinned. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

I pretended to look at shorts some more, as the couple passed me and walked towards the check out line together, swinging their interlocked hands between them.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? TELL MEH! **

**Percy: Oh my gods you guys, Pitch Perfect is aca-awesome.**

**Nico: ACA-AMAZING!**

**Leo: You know what movie I love? Hairspray!**

**Nico: OH MY GODS ME TOO!**

**Percy: Zac Efron is SOOO HOT!**

**Me: *facepalms* You guys know you're dudes, right?**

**Leo: Duh!**


End file.
